That Darn Fruit Loop
by kuroneko52
Summary: Danny meets the newest member of the Masters family. Sequel to Daniel; also a bit of fluff. Oneshot. Beware of giggles.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Danny Phantom copyrighted property. And stuff.

Nyaa.

**BEWARE:** This is a sequel to the oneshot Daniel… Although I suppose that it _could_ act as its own standalone piece… Hm. Use your own judgment.

Nyaa.

**=^'.'^=**

Vlad Masters was up to something – Danny could feel it in his very _soul._

"Dad, I really don't think that we should be here." the teen halfa said, pulling on Jack Fenton's orange jumpsuit.

His father laughed. "Nonsense, Danny! Ol' Vladdie invited me and one other family member to watch today's Packers game! Your mom doesn't like football… and neither does Jazz… So, I brought _you!_ My pride and joy!" Danny gagged as Jack wrapped an arm around his neck in a literally strangling hug.

The mansion door opened to reveal Vlad wearing his oh-so fashionable cheesehead hat. "Jack! And… Daniel." The grin disappeared from the billionaire's face. "How… _nice_ to see you both. Please, come in."

"Vladdie, my man!" Danny smirked triumphantly as Jack tackled his college buddy in a similarly bone-crunching hug.

"Get _off_ of me, you oaf!" Vlad snarled.

Oh, this was going to be a _great_ few hours…

* * *

Both men cheered as the Packers got a touchdown, then simultaneously booed as the referee made a call that they apparently disagreed with. From an armchair, Danny watched the two of them, feeling slightly disturbed to see them getting along.

His cell phone saved him. "Sam's calling!" he claimed, running out of the room. He wasn't a big sports fan, anyway.

"So, what's the old Fruit Loop up to?" Sam asked when Danny answered the phone, safely out of earshot.

"I don't know. He invited my dad 'plus one' over… I think it was a botched attempt to hit on my mom.." Danny made a face, even though Sam couldn't see it.

"That could be all he was doing." Sam shrugged. "All the same, he might have something else cooking. Now would be a good time to get in on a plan _before_ it happens. You know – a preemptive strike!"

"Good idea. I'll call you later – I'm goin' ghost!" He snapped the cell phone shut and transformed into Phantom, then disappeared through the floor.

If Plasmius _was_ working on anything, there would be plans in his lab.

Danny landed quietly on his feet, looking around as he felt for a light switch. After a few fruitless moments, he smacked his forehead and lit up his eyes, providing him with a sort of 'night vision' until he found a switch. Vlad's lab was neat and tidy, much unlike his parents' lab. Finding any evil plans would be a breeze… as soon as Danny knew where to look.

"Mew!"

Danny yelped as tiny, needle-sharp fangs dug into his ankle, with paws and claws wrapping around his foot. Jumping into the air, he turned his captured foot intangible and whipped around, ready to attack whatever ghostly franken-monster Vlad had guarding his lab.

A little black kitten hissed up at him, fur all a-fluff as he tried to make himself seem more menacing.

Raising his eyebrows, Danny landed on the ground. "What the heck…?"

The kitten backed up a bit, batting one of his white-booted paws as Phantom reached out a hand. Moving quickly, he caught the small tyke by the scruff of his neck and brought him to eye-level, examining the baby cat closely. Wild, green eyes leered at him, and the kitten mewed again.

When had Vlad gotten a new cat? Better yet, _why?_ Making a face, Danny wondered if maybe he shouldn't have suggested the old fruit loop get a lonely-guy cat so many times… This could get out of hand fast, now that he thought about it.

The door slammed open as Plasmius burst into the lab. "Daniel! What are you doing down here?!"

Danny instinctively braced himself, ready to strike a battle pose as the other ghost stormed over. "I know you're plotting something, Plasmius!"

"Not you! _Him!"_ Vlad swiped a hand, snatching the kitten from Danny's hand.

Wait.

What?

The younger halfa straightened up a little. "I-I don't… understand…"

"Of course you don't. You're as _daft_ as your idiot father!" Vlad snapped, then turned his attention to the small creature in his hands. "Isn't he, Daniel? Yes, he is, _yeees he is!"_ He was… _baby-talking_ the kitten.

That he had named Daniel.

Danny's eyes slowly grew to the size of dish plates. Oh, no. No, no, no. No. _**NO.**_

"Are you _kidding me?!" _Danny threw up his arms in a wild gesture. "You got a black kitten and named it _Daniel?! _Seriously, Vlad – just how _crazed-up_ can you _get?!"_

"Don't be preposterous, boy! Maddie the cat gave birth to him!" Vlad hissed as the kitten rolled on his back, pushing his little white-socked feet against his owner's cheek in an adorable feat of play. The older halfa smiled at the black fuzzball. "Oh, Daniel, you adorable bit of fluff. Who's Daddy's little boy, hm? Who's Daddy's little boy? Is it you? Ohhh, I think it is…"

Danny frowned deeply. He was never, ever going to tell Sam and Tucker about this.

_**Ever.**_

**=^nwn^=**

So, after many requests for Danny's reaction to Daniel the kitten's birth in Daniel, I finally broke down. I never really _planned_ to make Danny's reaction – let's face it, the imagination can be a _superb_ torture device – but then, while riding the city bus, I got a mental image of Vlad baby-talking a cat. Then I thought, "What if Danny was present?" That would be funny. Then I thought, "What if the cat's name was Danny?" That would be pretty funny, too.

_Then_ I thought, "What if the cat's name was Danny _and_ Danny was present?" Well, that… that would just be too good to pass up. Especially to a little kitty who had already written a cavity-inducing oneshot about Vlad acquiring a kitty named Daniel.

Nyaa.


End file.
